fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genjo Kakinomoto
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Genjo Kakinomoto! Thanks for your edit to the Genjo Kakinomoto page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 20:56, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to answer you since I'm the person who deals with magic - you need to run Slayer Magic and Lost Magic past me before you can make them. "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Not only this, while Giants have been shown, none of them have displayed any significant power that'd require a Slayer Magic to take them down. So there won't be a Giant Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:50, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Any questions regarding magic creation are to be directed to User:Perchan. Sorry for the late reply, btw. 17:25:40 Tue "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." It'd just be Dragon Slayer Magic. So no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:50, June 27, 2016 (UTC)